According to a Nielsen Company report focusing on population, television ownership and advertising trends in the United States, the average U.S. home has 2.5 people, 2.8 TVs, and receives an average of 118 TV channels. Additionally, the number of DVRs in the average home is increasing. As the number of channels available at a plurality of devices in a home network increases, it is increasingly difficult to intuitively gain an understanding of what media content is available at any one time.
As a result, there exists a need to provide a user with an intuitive display by which the user can quickly and easily be made aware of media content of interest.